Fairy Tail's Angel
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Taking place after the Galuna Island arc, Natsu has been having strange dreams about a girl with wings ever since they got back from said island. Worried about his health, the rest of Team Natsu take a job from a youn man named Sugata and head to the small town of Sorami. And that's when the crazy stuff happens...
1. Chapter 1: Natsu's Dream

**Fairy Tail's Angel chapter 01: Natsu's Dreams **

BW: Hey everyone. BW here, with a new crossover. A friend of mine asked me to make a crossover with Sora no Otoshimono, and Fairy Tail. I thought it might be interesting, so I decide to do it. While it won't mirror the exact events, a few things will be tweaked so be ready. Let's get this thing started.

**(I don't own Fairy Tail or the SNO series)**

* * *

**(Lucy's Narration) **

Hello, Lucy here. Right now, we're taking the train to a town here our new job is, which is incredibly low paying. By we, I mean "Fairy Tail's strongest team", consisting of myself, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu, who is currently out at the moment, due to his motion sickness.

I simply sigh to myself, and wonder, how we got into this mess. But then, I remember, we're actually going to said town and job for Natsu.

**(Narration ends)  
(-Several Hours earlier-)**

A few days, after Team Natsu returned from Galuna Island, things in the Fairy Tail guild seem to have returned to normal. Members of the guild regularly partying, and frequently picking fights with each other, and occasionally, doing their own thing.

However, one particularly member of Fairy Tail, wasn't feeling quite like himself. It was Natsu, who sat by himself at a table in the guild hall. It looked like he deprived of sleep, or something. This is very peculiar, even for Natsu. He just, zoned out, and stared off into space.

Lucy walks over to Happy. "Hey, Happy, what's wrong with Natsu?" she asked the blue cat.

"I don't know. Ever since we got back from Galuna Island, Natsu's been acting all weird."

"Looks to me like he hasn't gotten any sleep." said Gray, who was just walking by, and coincidently, without most of his cloths.

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana casually remains him, again, causing him to jump.

"Gah!" Gray screamed.

"Hey, you don't think that Moon Drip stuff got to him too, do you?" Happy asked Lucy. He recalled the Moon Drip's effects on the people of Galuna. It made them think they were human, and turn into demons at night, however, it later turned out that the humans were in fact demons from the start, and the Moon Drip caused their memory to warp.

"I wouldn't know. All I know is, this is strange." Lucy answered, "With Natsu so silent, it feels kinda quiet and awkward."

Happy, with his little wings, flies over to Natsu. He is filled with concern for his best friend, and wants to know what's bother him. "Natsu, what's the matter? You weren't affected by the Moon Drip from Galuna Island, did you?" Happy asked the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Huh…? Oh, hey, Happy…" Natsu yawned, finally taking notice of his little buddy, "No… none of that Moon Drip stuff effected me, I'm just tired." Natsu answers.

"What?! You, tired?" Lucy gasped, in pure disbelief. As long as she's known Natsu, tired was one thing she never that Natsu would be. Each day, he's filled with energy. Now, he's tired? What going on here?

"Well, I haven't gotten much sleep lately… 'cause of this weird dream I'm having…" Natsu begins explaining, "Some grassy field… clear, almost cloudless, blue sky… and a mysterious girl…" Natsu listed down the strange things.

"What? You mean, you've been having some weird dream about a girl in a field?" Lucy inquires. Now, she was starting to get curious about this dream Natsu's talking about.

"Yeah, but that's not the weird part. What gets weird is that the girl had wings on her back." Natsu said, "She shows up from out of nowhere, and then she flies away as soon as I try to talk to her. And it almost seemed real."

"A girl with wings?" Gray wonders. He was listening in, due to curiosity as well. By the way, he still hasn't found his clothes.

"Natsu, there's no one else with wings besides me." boasted Happy.

"I don't think he was talking about you." said Lucy.

"So, you got any idea as to who she is?" Gray asks Natsu, "Like maybe someone you met in the past?"

"Nope, never seen her before." Natsu answered, "In fact, I've been having the same dream over and over for the past few days."

"I see. It's probably got nothing to do with the Moon Drip, because otherwise, it'd be night, and not day in the dream." said Gray, "There's something else at work, if you're having dreams about this girl over and over."

"Yeah… can't stop thinking about her too."

"Oh, I see! So, if this girl keeps him up at night, maybe Natsu's in love!" claimed Happy.

"WHAT?!" most of the entire guild heard what Happy said. "NATSU, IN LOVE!"

"What's with you guys?!" Natsu yelled.

"Is it true, Natsu?! You like some girl?!" Elfman asks Natsu, with some blush on his face.

"That's not fair, Natsu! I haven't even met her yet!" Loke complained to Natsu.

"Simmer down! Why would I be in love?! She barely speaks to me! And it's all in a dream!" Natsu retorted.

"A dream?" repeated Macao.

"Huh? So Natsu likes some dream girl. That explains it." said Wakaba.

"Explains what?!"

"Well, since it's your dream, maybe she likes you." said Loke.

"Huh?!"

"But you know, the only kind of girl that go for a guy like Natsu would be…" at that moment, Macao, Wakaba, Elfman, and Loki began picturing what kind of girl would like Natsu. They pictured a female pink dragon with red lipstick. The female dragon winked. That's what caused them all burst out in uncontrollable laughter at the thought.

"Ahahaha! Oh god! My stomach!" Wakaba laughed, tightly holding his stomach.

"Oh god! What a perfect match!" Macao laughed, slapping Wakaba in the back as he laughed.

"Yeah, she's perfect for you, Natsu!" said Loke, barely able to contain his laughter.

"Yeah, truly worthy of a man like you, Natsu!" Elfman chuckled.

"HEY! What did you think of, you bastards?!" Natsu yelled, clearly annoyed by their laughter. He decided he wanted to punch their lights out, and so engages in a fight with them, and other guild members. Now, they're beating the crap out of each other.

"Well, he's back to normal." said Lucy, with a sweat-drop running down the back of her head. That's when Mirajane approaches Lucy.

"So it seems." Mirajane agreed.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Lucy asked Mira, "If he keeps having those dreams, it could cause a problem. Especially when we have work."

That's when Mirajane began thinking. It took her a while, but she came with a very simple idea, "Here's an idea! Why not take a job from the Request Board?"

"Take a job? Are you sure?"

"I think it'll take his mind off it if he goes." Mira suggests.

"I think he's already forgotten what we were talking about." stated Lucy, pointing at the brawl Natsu is currently in.

"Well, I think it's a good idea." said Erza's voice, who came up from behind the two.

"Eh? Erza?" Lucy gasped in surprised.

"I've been concerned about Natsu's well-being as well. If a nice, quiet job might take his mind off what's troubling him, then that's good." said Erza. A second later, she pulled out a request form out of nowhere and showed it to Lucy and Mirajane. "In fact, I already got a job for us right now."

"So fast!" Lucy yelled in surprise.

"Let me see... hmm..." Mirajane began examining the request, "Looking for assistance in research on a mysterious object. Signed, President Sugata, head of the New World Discovery Department?"

"New World Discovery? What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Just some research group he created. Though, it's mostly just him." explained Erza, "It seems this Sugata person wants help on something he found recently."

"And... he's wants help from us?" Lucy inquires, examining the request form herself, and then, noticed something odd on request form, "Hold on! Did you look at this pay? 100 jewel?! I mean, what the hell?!"

"Maybe he doesn't have enough money to pay a sufficient amount." Mirajane said.

"And he still managed to put up this request? I'm sorry, but there is no way any guild in their right mind would expect this job." said Lucy. She couldn't believe someone with only 100 jewel could even try something like this. "I mean, seriously. For only 100 jewel? That's just ridicules!"

"Well, thankfully, we're not in our right mind." said Erza, as she rolled up the paper, "Plus, we've been known to do ridicules things over the years, am I right?"

Lucy and Mira were surprised to hear this. "Erza, are you serious?" Lucy asked Erza.

"I'm always serious. With a simple job like this, there's no way we can screw up."

"And you're fine with the 100 jewel as a reward?"

"You want Natsu back to normal, don't you?" Erza asks in response. Lucy paused, and glances at Natsu. He seems fine now, but she is worried that if keeps up, Natsu might lose his drive, and she didn't think anyone would want that, and so she reluctantly agrees.

**(-Present Time: On board the train to Sorami-)**

Which brings us to our heroes current situation. While the rest of Team Natsu were discussing their job, Natsu himself remains out like a light, again thanks to his motion sickness. Well, instead of 'out like a light', maybe we should say that he's miserable enough to pass out where he's sitting.

"So, about this Sugata person..." Lucy started.

"Yes, I think the form said that he lives in a town known as Sorami." said Erza.

"Sorami?" Gray asked.

"It's quiet town, and while it's not that big, it is peaceful." Erza explained, "The form itself says it all."

"Okay, so what do you know about Sugata? Is he a famous person or something?" Gray inquires.

"Not to my knowledge." Erza answered Gray, "Aside from claiming to be a researcher, I don't know anything about him."

"I don't think he'd be a famous person if he only gave out a 100 Jewel for this silly job." Lucy commented, "In any event, what do you think is this mysterious object he mentioned?"

"That I don't know. The request form didn't say." Erza answered Lucy.

"Then why bother picking it out?!"

"Oh! I know! Maybe he's researching fish!" Happy suggested. It was a half-assed guess at best on his part.

"If you really don't know, then don't say anything." Lucy said to Happy.

"At any rate, all our questions will be answered when we meet Sugata in person." said Gray.

"Yeah, we should save our questions for later." Lucy agreed.

Meanwhile, while everyone else is talking, Natsu had fallen asleep, and is having a dream. A very familiar dream. It was the same dream as the other nights before.

**(-Natsu's Dream-)**

Natsu stands alone in the near cloudless field. He stares up at the sky, for what seemed like moments. In front of him was the same girl in this dream, floating in the air with her wings chained to the sky.

"Help me..." pleaded the girl, "Help me... the sky has me in its grip... the sky has me in its grip..." she repeated.

Natsu attempts to reach out to her, but she is too far in the sky to even hope to touch her, let alone save her from the sky.

_"Natsu... Natsu...! Natsu...!"_

**(-Reality-)**

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled at Natsu to wake up. His body twitch a little, meaning he's woken up. His head was hanging downward though.

"C'mon, wake up! We've reached Sorami already!" Lucy informed Natsu, with an annoyed tone, however, that changed when Natsu lifts his head up, and she sees his face. Her face turned from annoyed to sympatric, when she realized what happened. "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"You're crying..." Lucy said. Natsu noticed, and wiped them off. That's the first time she ever saw Natsu cry. She decided not to mention it to the other guild member, otherwise, they may not let Natsu live down, or they may get sympathetic on him, and he won't tolerate it.

"Natsu, maybe you should see a doctor about this." Happy suggests, flying on his little wings.

"I don't need to see a doctor. I'm fine!"

"But, if you're crying in your sleep then it has to be something serious!" Lucy retorted. Natsu's laidback nature sometimes got on her nerves.

"Why are you pissed all of a sudden?" Natsu groaned.

"I wouldn't be so pissed if you took things more seriously!"

"Natsu, Lucy! We're getting off!" Erza yelled for them. Lucy drags Natsu out of the train before it departed. Now the team are walking around town looked for their client. Looking around, it really is a small town. It's surrounded by mountains, and there are plenty of fields filled with plants growing. Probably the biggest attraction of all is this huge cherry blossom tree near a mountain that is visible to everyone in town.

"This place really is peaceful, isn't it?" Lucy awed at just about everything. She felt pumped up from seeing it all, and now ready to work. "Okay, so where are we supposed to find our client?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I imagine we would need to find the Sugata residence." Erza answered.

"But, we know don't where that is." said Gray. That's when he spotted two girls walking by, and decided to ask them for directions. However, just as he was about ask them where Sugata lived, they panicked, blushing beet red, and quickly fled. "What the..."

"Gray, your clothes." Erza sighed.

"Aah!" Gray jumped at the realization that he unknowingly stripped himself of his clothes again. Seeing him without his clothes and only his underwear must've embarrassed the girls and driven them off.

"Gray had the right idea though. We should ask around, and learn where the Sugata residence is."

"Alright, let's do it." Erza agreed. The teams split up, Natsu with Lucy and Happy, Erza and Gray. Erza's with Gray to make sure he doesn't lose his clothes again in front of people as they ask about.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu continue to talk about Natsu's dream and going to see a doctor about it.

"Seriously Natsu, I think you should see a doctor about this dream of yours." Lucy pushes her suggestion.

"Geez, I told you, I'm fine! It's not like it's ruining my life." Natsu retorted.

"You never know what'll happen in the future! That's why I say you should see a doctor!"

"You mean see a shrink, right?"

"Hey, maybe we could ask Sugata." Happy suggests, "He might know something about Natsu's dream."

"Wow, that's some smart thinking, Happy. I'm impressed." Lucy said to Happy.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Natsu asked, unimpressed.

"Stop complaining! We may not know much about him, but at least know Sugata's a researcher of some kind. If we got him to help us after we've helped him..."

"You're looking for someone named Sugata?" asked a voice from behind the three. They turned around to see a girl, who is probably a few years younger than them, with long purple hair. She wore a long summer dress, and is amazingly beautiful. She has a very bewitching smile as well.

"Uh..." the two were silent at first, feeling surprised by the sudden appearance of this girl.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to butt in. I'm Mikako Satsukitane." the girl, Mikako introduced herself, "Just call me Mikako."

"Um, okay. I'm Lucy, and this is Natsu, and Happy." Lucy introduced herself, and Natsu and Happy respectively.

"Yo!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"What an amusing pair." Mikako lightly chuckled, "So anyway, you're looking for Sugata, right?"

"Yeah, we're looking for him because we're from a wizard guild, and we just accepted a job from his request form that was sent to our guild." Lucy explained.

"Oh, I see. Wizards are you? I didn't think wizards of all things would come to a tiny town like this one. Especially because of a request, for a measly reward of 100 jewel."

"Yeah, well... wait, are there no wizards in Sorami?"

"No. But, maybe that's why it's so peaceful here." said Mikako.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lucy smiled a bit, thinking about the scenery she saw earlier.

"It's utterly boring." Mikako commented.

"What?" Lucy jumped. Did she hear that right? Lucy is starting to get the impression that there's more to this girl then meets the eye.

That's when Erza and Gray unwittingly joined them.

"Man, people here are just nuts." Gray complained.

"That's because you keep taking off you're clothes in front of them." Erza retorted.

"Erza, Gray?"

"Oh? More of your wizard friends?" asked Mikako.

"Yes. We're all part of a team, you see." Lucy anwered.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'd like to know-"

"Yes I do." Mikako immediately answered.

"Eh?"

"Your friends here aready told me about your job. He's at the riverbank, so I'll take you to see Sugata."

"The riverbank?" the wizard team ask in unison.

**(-Riverbank-)**

Flowing in the river, are fish, ripe for a picking. A young man, using a spear, catches several fish with ease. He's been living by this river for some time, and gained experience in being a fisherman.

After catching the fish, the silver haired young man cooks them in a fire he built himself, and while waiting for the fish to cook, he dries up his clothes, haning them up in a makeshift rake.

Team Natsu, watching all of this, are bewildered, especially Lucy.

"What..." she began, "What is this?!" Lucy bursted, seeing a tent in front of her. It's clear that this Sugata character wasn't "by" the river, he lives by the river.

"A-Are you Sugata? The one who sent this request form?" Erza shows Sugata the request form.

"Yes. That's correct." Sugata replied, "I am Eiishiro Sugata. And this is my assistant, Pretty." Sugata introduced himself, along with a magical girl doll he pulled from out of nowhere.

"Do you really live here?" Natsu asked Sugata.

"Yes. That is also correct." Sugata rplied to Natsu, "Welcome to my humble home." Sugata bowed politely to Natsu and his friends.

"Uh, thanks for having us." Gray thanked, as he bowed as well. He felt he should be a little more polite.

"No. Not at all." Sugata bowed again. Gray and, surprisingly, Natsu followed the same motion.

"Lucy..." Erza whispers to Lucy.

"Yeah... I know... I take back of all my complaints up to now..." Lucy said, with a gloomy shadow hanging over her head.

After Sugata dressed himself in his dry clothes, business finally got under way.

"Now then, to get down to buisiness." said Sugata.

Lucy, feeling she should do this now, had something to ask Sugata, "Um, before we get started, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead." Sugata replied.

"My teammate, Natsu. He's been having strange dreams lately, ever since we got back from a mission in the past." Lucy begins explaining.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu snapped, "Don't talk about this now!"

Lucy ignored Natsu, and decidedto continue, "When this job is over, can you give us an input on it?"

"Hold it! Are you even listening?!' Natsu yelled, infuriated.

"I asked him "when this job is over". Which means, we'll put it off, until were finished!"

"I don't give a damn! I alreayd told you, I'm fine!"

"Actually, I'm quite intruiged by this dream of yours." said Sugata, surprising Natsu and Lucy, "I'd like to know more. If my theory is right."

That's when Lucy decided to explain the details of Natsu's dream to Sugata, even if Natsu protested it. Erza had to personally shut Natsu up, by intimidating him, so Lcuy can concentrate on what she's doing.

"I see what your getting at, and I understand your concerns. Many intelligent people believe dreams to be eletrical signals in your brain sends out when prossessing memories. In other worlds, your desires and memories become your dreams when you sleep." said Sugata.

"Uh... okaaay..." Natsu didn't understand a word of what Sugata was saying.

"But, knowing what magic is, the theories about dreams is only a hypothesis ground in reality. And even with magic, you explain reality using unreal terms." Sugata continued.

"Do you understand a single word he's saying?" Lucy whispered to Gray.

"Just act you get it, and be quiet." Gray whispered back, looking like eh's paying attetion.

"So you don't know." Lucy guessed.

"Ugh! This is making my brain hurt!" Natsu groaned.

"How surprising." Lucy commented.

Sugata, after setting it up on a table kept near his tent, turns on a Surveillance Lacrima, a magical item used for, well, surveillance. Lucy is surprised that he has a Lacrima despite the state he lives in.

"Now, take a look at this." Sugata said to Natsu and the others. Natsu, instead of looking at the image on the Lacrima, exanimes the magical girl doll in Sugata's hand. "Not that!" Sugata scolded Natsu, lightly swinging the doll around. Team Natsu's focus is now on the image in Lacrima. There's a black spot circulating around the map inside the lacrima.

"What's that?" asked Natsu.

"Looks like a black hole or something." said Gray.

"A black hole?!" Lucy jumped. She hoped it wasn't dangerous.

"Do you know anything about this?" Erza asked Sugata.

"Yes. You see, this hole has been circulating around Fiore, and researchers have been trying to figure out what it is for years, but none has been successful in understanding it." Sugata explained.

"And you do?" Happy asked Sugata.

"Yes." Sugata answered, "I understand what this hole means." Sugata begins to tilt his glasses up slightly, "And I understand what your dream is to." Sugata added, "They are both part a of New World!" he proclaimed.

A close image of an island, and the ocean waving around it appeared in the background, as Sugata continue his rant, meanwhile Team Natsu is staying before him, "Those fools in the magic research department! Something with this much mass, and this much displacement, could only mean a New World is floating up there in the sky right now!"

Waves suddenly consumes the team, and are carried off by the waters.

"This recurring dream of yours is also part of the New World. Have faith in me, and I will unlock the mysteries behind that dream." Sugata said, with glimmering lights shinning around him.

Back in reality, "Hey wait! Isn't that stretching it a bit? I just wanted to know if there are any problems about..." Lucy tried saying, but was apparently being ignored, as usual.

"The New World will fly over this town by midnight. I plan to see it with my own eyes."

"And you're not listening to me are you?" Lucy sheepishly asked. Happy lets out a "pft" noise, like he was holding in a laugh. "I don't need your opinion!"

"So, should we all come?" Erza asked Sugata.

"Yes, that should be fine."

"Hey, you guys buying this junk?!" Natsu yelled. He disaproved of this from the start, and still makes note of his protests, but like Lucy, he is ignored. "And you, your just making this up, aren't you?!" he continue to yell in the background.

"Alright, we'll meet at the Cherry Blossom Tree near the shrine at midnight."

**(-Midnight: Huge Cherry Blossom Tree-)**

It's 12 o'clock midnight. At the Cherry Blossom Tree near the shrine. The whole gang should be there, however, it would seem Natsu is the only there. He sat there, silently and blankly staring at the starry night sky. Natsu remembered what his friends said to him before they left.

"Sorry, Natsu. But we were so caught in finding Sugata that we didn't find a place to stay." said Erza. So, she, Lucy, and Gray went out looking for a proper place to stay, leaving Natsu to go looking for Sugata, however...

"Apologizes, Natsu. It would Mikako needs me tonight. I don't I'll be joining you." said Sugata, with rope tied around his arms by men in black, so that he wouldn't escape.

Now it's just Natsu sitting by himself by the Cherry Blossom Tree.

[To those who said wanted to meet up here...

Huh? No ones else is here besides me! Thanks a lot!

By Natsu]

Natsu made a mental letter, while staring up at the sky.

"To hell with this! I'm gone!" Natsu yelled, and prepared to stomp away from the tree, but...

"Natsu!" Happy's voice cried, making Natsu stop. He flow with his little wings to Natsu's position.

"Happy? What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"We gotta go Natsu! Your in danger if you stay here!" Happy warned.

"What? What're you talking about?" Natsu asked, confused.

"I ran into Sugata on the here to tell you we found a place to stay! And he said there's a big change with the black hole!"

"What?"

"The holes is moving right towards us! Sugata's on his way now! But, we gotta move!"

But it was too let. Natsu looked up at the sky again, only to see an enormous black hole hovering in said sky. Natsu is so stuned, he didn't move. Suddenly, a bright golden light came flying out of the hole, and straight towards Natsu and Happy.

"What the...?" Natsu gasped, before getting blown away slightly by the impact the light made, as it crashed landed right in front of them, creating a large crater.

Natsu wasn't out, but he landed on his back.

"Natsu!" Happy called to Natsu when he went to check out the inside, and cause of the crater. Natsu got up, and ran to the crater. What they found is astounding. The first thing to appear out of the smoke were breasts, possibly as big as Lucy's.

"Wha... a person..." Natsu gasped in shock. The smoke clears completely by then, showing a pale skinned girl with long rosy pink hair tied securly by red ribbons, unconscious from the fall. She dressed strangely, almost other worldly. Almost everything on her was white. She even had a collar around her neck. But, the most bizarre thing about her was the large set of wings on her back.

"No... normal people don't have wings on their backs." Happy stated. He noticed right away, that this girl is not normal. Natsu concurred. But, there's no time for deductions. Because, huge support beam like structures came hurling out of the black hole, crashing down around them.

"We can worry about this later! We gotta get her out of here!" said Natsu. He climbs down the crater, and picks the girl up, and carries her on his back.

"Happy, you go find Sugata, and bring him here. I'll keep her safe until them."

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered in full agreement, and flew away. Though, he's still worried about Natsu, he knew Natsu wouldn't die so easily, and had faith in him.

Back at the crater, Natsu is climbing his way out, with the girl on his back, still unconscious. "Don't worry... I don't know what goin' on here... but I'll get you through this, I swear." Natsu swore to the girl, as he already stood up from his climb, but one of the support beams head right towards. Its coming way too fast to make counter strike, and his hands are tied. Natsu is in trouble. "Oh crap..." Natsu thought, and waited to be squished under the structure, however nothing happened, expect a gentle breeze.

Natsu felt his body being lifted into the air. When opened his eyes, the night sky was covered with beautiful feathers and sparkles. Natsu looked behind, and saw the girl again, this time, she's not asleep, but awake, with her big emerald colored, melancholy eyes, gently carrying him away in her arms. Her eyes weren't the only things open. Her wing had flapped their way open, get her, and Natsu away from danger.

(Song: _Sense of Wonder_: Start)

"Imprinting prossess, begin." said the girl in a soft, quiet tone. Suddenly, a cain began to form from out of nowhere, stretching from the girl's collar to Natsu's right hand, circling around, and binding itself to his hand.

"What the..?" Natsu exclaimed as he watched what happened. Even if he can use and has many magics, he's never anything like this.

Moments later, the angel girl descends down, and lets Natsu down before bowing herself submissively to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." she said, "I am a Pet-Class Angeloid. Type, Alpha: Ikaros." the girl introduced. She rose her head, "My purpose is to fufill your ever want and desire, My Master."

Natsu simply stared at her, stunned with a sense of wonder.

(Song ends)

* * *

BW: It took me a long time, but I finally did it. I published the Fairy Tail's Angel story. (shout out to key of fate2) I apologize for the long wait. Pleae enjoy, and wait till next chapter. Whenever it may be.


	2. Chapter 2: Fallen Angel

**Fairy Tail's Angel chapter 02: Fallen Angel**

BW: Hey everyone. BW here, with a new chapter. I haven't done a crossover in a long while, so hopefully, I might get serious about this.

**(I don't own Fairy Tail or the SNO series)**

* * *

Natsu wakes up, in the mysterious plane again. He was laid out on the ground, and then, sat up, wondering what's going on. Something seemed different this time. For starts, the girl from this dream is nowhere in sight.

_"Treasure her..."_ said a familiar voice. Natsu turned, and sees the same girl from his dream. She floats up in the air with her wings out.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Natsu asked the girl.

_"Treasure her... treasure you angel... never let her go."_ the girl said, and ascends higher into the clouds, _"Please..."_

"Hey, wait!" Natsu yelled.

**(-Reality-)**

Natsu suddenly lunged up from his sleep, effectively, waking himself up. He found himself in a Japanese style inn room. He was in a futon, from what he could tell. Natsu is thoroughly confused now. Was what happened just a dream? Or did it really happen?

"Finally awake, Natsu?" Gray's voice asked Natsu. Natsu noticed Gray sitting beside him.

"Good morning to you, Master." said a girl's voice. Natsu slowly turned his head, to see the same girl who fell from the sky, sitting close by next to him. He froze for moment, wondering who she is, before it came back to him.

"Gyaaah! So it wasn't a dream?!" Natsu bellowed, now remembering what happened last night.

"Great... now he remembers..." Gray muttered, remembering what happened last night as well.

"Yeah... that winged chick who fell from the sky..." Lucy said, as she sat up from her futon. She still couldn't believe what she saw last night.

"Flashback time!" Happy announced, "Last night..."

**(-Last Night-)**

After the girl, apparently named Ikaros, fell to Natsu, and created the chain creating the chain connecting them together, time seemingly stood still. Natsu just stared dumbfounded at the chain rapped around his hand.

"... Wha... what the..." Natsu muttered before yelling, "What the heck is this?!" Natsu started yacking at the chain to get it off, but it wouldn't budge, "I can't get this damn thing off! What is this?! Dammit!"

While tugging and yacking with the chain, the angel girl felt a pull at her caller, pushing her forward. After one thing lead to another, Natsu found his face buried in Ikaros' breasts, and both of them in a strange position.

"Okay... this looks weird. I just know it." Natsu muttered.

"How shocking. I knew were energetic, but I didn't know you were this energetic." said a familiar voice. Sugata has apparently arrived on the scene, and just so happened to get a good look at their position. Happy was there too.

"Natsu, you look weird in the position." Happy teased.

"H-Hey! I didn't do that on purpose!" Natsu blushed, and jumped away from Ikaros, "I was just trying to get the chain off, and then...!" Natsu tried explaining himself, but Sugata doesn't really seem to care.

"Hmm... well, in any case..." Sugata paused, and glances at the angel girl. Her expression from before didn't change. "I've never seen or heard of this sort of life form before. However, I am sure of one thing."

"What could that be?" Natsu asked.

"She's a **Resident of the New World!**"

"How the hell did you come up with an answer like that-geh?!" Natsu barked, but suddenly tripped himself on the chain near his feet, and in the heat of the moment, fell on top of Ikaros again, and again, placed in an awkward position. "... Not this again..."

"Natsu..." whispered a familiar voice. Natsu instantly got a chill running down his spine the moment he heard it. He knew all too well whose voice that belonged to. He slowly turned around, to see his fellow guild members, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and most especially, Erza, and judging from the expression on her face, she looked real angry. Her glare proved it.

"E-Erza... guys..." Natsu whimpered, while sweating buckets, "It's not... what you guys think... I just tripped and this is... what happened afterword..." Natsu tried to explain himself, albeit nervously, until suddenly, the chain, inadvertently pull him into Ikaros' chest again.

_**BASH!**_

Natsu got knocked out. By who you may ask? Apparently, Erza.

**(-Present Time-)**

"... Right now!" Happy narrated.

Natsu clinches his fist after he got done remembering everything up to the point of getting knocked out by Erza. It wasn't difficult. Just a simple karate chop to the head. And it left quite a mark, in the shape of a huge lump on the top of his head.

"Is something the matter, Master?" Ikaros asked, in her quiet, soft voice. However, Natsu wasn't even listening.

"Damn... I'm used to things getting chucked at me, and Erza smacking me around, but some kind of weird chick falls out of the sky and says I'm her master... what the hell does that mean...?!" Natsu thought, thoroughly frustrated.

"He looks totally confused... not surprising. Even I can't figure out everything." Lucy thought. She began picturing Erza ordering Gray around after having knocking out Natsu, "After Erza knocked Natsu out cold, she ordered Gray to carry him back with us on our way here, and he's has been asleep every since. This is so crazy..." Lucy groaned.

Natsu, meanwhile, still trying desperately to figure everything out. All he was doing was making himself more frustrated.

"If you keep straining yourself like, you might make your brain explode." Gray said.

"Natsu, the winged girl might know about those dreams you've been having." Happy suggested, flying to Natsu.

"Huh? Yeah, good point!" Natsu smiled, and was about to ask Ikaros about his dream, but Ikaros suddenly appears right in front of him.

"Master... If there is anything that will please you, I will do anything. Please, give me an order." Ikaros requests of Natsu, completely submissive to him. Everyone in the room was shocked to hear this, most especially Natsu, who jerked up and started yelling.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!" he snapped, "What kind of weird crap are you spouting?!"

"Angeloids were created for the sole purpose of pleasing our Master. Anything, and everything, I will do as commanded."

"Angeloid...?" Natsu asked.

"So submissive..." Lucy mumbled, "Um... were you serious when you said you'd do anything, and everything for Natsu?" she asked.

"Yes. I am serious. I will do anything, and everything, for my Master." Ikaros answered.

"Ohh, man... That could be trouble... real trouble. What if Natsu decides to do something totally weird, like for starters..." Lucy started imagining Natsu giving Ikaros an order like a king on his throne. In this illusion, he tells Ikaros to strip herself of her clothes, and she does so without no hesitation, much to his enjoyment. And then, like a looming dark shadow, he forces himself on her, with every intention of having his way with the poor angel girl. Every second this illusion went by, Lucy started turning blue in the face, wondering if Natsu would really do that.

"Then..." Natsu said, snapping Lucy back to reality.

Letting her imagination run wild, Lucy suddenly lurched forward, "Wait, Natsu!" she cried out.

"How about some food." Natsu finished.

Lucy fell over on her face the moment she heard that. "F-Food...?!"

"You want food?" Ikaros asked.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry." Natsu said. His stomach growled out loud to prove it.

Meanwhile, Lucy sighs in relief, "Phew... that was close... I thought he was going to get it on with this alien girl for a moment..." she thought, "But, this is Natsu we're talking about. He might pull some mischief, and be on the destructive side, but there's no way he'd think of something like that..." concluded Lucy. Suddenly, there was a intense bright light that nearly covered the room. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy gaze at Ikaros in shock, as she is the one who cause of the bright light.

It looked like there was something strange in her hand. That's what's causing this to happen. Seconds later, the light disappeared.

"W-What the...?" Lucy stared wide eyed at Ikaros, until a huge pile of food appeared from out of nowhere, and fell on her. "Buwahh!" Lucy painful cried. Natsu sat there frozen at what just happened. Lucy lifted her head up to glare at Natsu, "N-Natsu..."

"I... just asked her to bring me some of food, and then..." Natsu uttered in pure disbelief.

"All of that is here, because I used this." Ikaros said, holding up a strange looking card.

"What is that? Let me see!" Natsu demanded. Ikaros handed Natsu the card. Natsu stares at the card, with wonder in his eyes.

"In your language, that card is called a 'Teleportation Device'." Ikaros said.

"Teleportation?" Natsu repeats.

"That sounds interesting." said Erza's voice, shocking everyone in the room, expect Ikaros of course. If anyone has been wondering where Erza's been this whole time, she's actually been here the entire time, sitting in a chair, quietly. The moment everyone laid eyes on her, all they see is an serious glare, which leaves them scared stiff. "Please. Explain a little more about that card." Erza was not requesting, she was ordering.

"She looks pissed..." Lucy said in her mind. Saying it out loud was not in her best interest.

"The card let's me teleport requested material. I hear my Master's request, I can instantly teleport the desired materials necessary from the 'Synapse'." Ikaros explains. She showed no signs of fear in the face of Erza's wrath, given how calm her voice, and expression is. Then again, her expression was exactly the same as before, and has not changed since.

"The Synapse...?" Gray repeats.

"And... the Synapse... would be...?" Lucy asked, as she squeezed herself from under the pile of food. Happy helped her out a little.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. I was only manufactured recently, so I have no stored information related to the 'Synapse'." Ikaros answered.

"Is that all you're really telling us?" Erza asked, feeling more suspicious of this mysterious girl with wings.

"Yes. I am an Pet Class Angeloid: Type [Alpha]: Ikaros." Ikaros introduced herself fully, "I was made for the sole purpose of pleasing my Master."

"In other words... for pleasing Natsu?" Gray inquired. Ikaros nodded.

"She was... made...?" Lucy thought. Hearing something like that, sounded kind of sad to her. It certainly explain why she has wings on her back, and her mysterious abilities with those cards, though.

But, Natsu doesn't really seem care anymore. "Meh, all the stuff you've been saying makes no sense to me anyway. I'm hungry!" Natsu said, and began chowing down on the morning breakfast. As usual, he doesn't show any table manners. Ikaros simply sits next to him, waiting both patiently, and submissively.

"Looks like he's happy." Happy said.

"A little too happy." Gray said.

Erza kept staring at Ikaros, trying to figure her out. What are her attentions? And why is it that Natsu became her Master? In fact, what is Ikaros anyway? All of these questions plagued her.

"Um, Erza." Lucy caught Erza's attention. She could sense Erza's tension, "I think you're a bit overcautious about Ikaros. She doesn't seem like a bad girl." Lucy said, "And, I think all she wants is to generally please Natsu." she added. She already reckons Ikaros has done just that.

"That maybe so, but still, we don't know what she is, or where she came from. We should watch her for the time being, just to be on the safe side." Erza said.

"Yeah, I guess." Lucy agreed.

Natsu suddenly stopped pigging out, and started talking with his mouth. No one understood, but it sounded like he was asking something.

"You want to know what else the card can do?" Ikaros interprets.

"She understood what he said?" Lucy inquired, with a perplexed expression.

Natsu swallowed what he had in his mouth, so he could talk normally, "Yeah. What else can that thing do?"

"Anything." Ikaros replied.

"Anything?!" Natsu repeated, with a shocked expression.

"Yes. Anything." Ikaros replied.

"Anything, huh...?" Natsu grinned, meaning he was hatching something diabolical. However, it was seem Erza caught notice of that grin.

"Natsu... you wouldn't happen to be planning something unscrupulous, while under my watch, are you?" Erza inquires to Natsu, who instantly started sweating profoundly.

"N-No, ma'am... I'm not planning anything..." a sweating and nervous Natsu answered.

"Really?" Erza asked.

"Aye...!" Natsu squeaked.

"Aye?" Ikaros repeated.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"It doesn't need to said three times in a row." Lucy said.

"You guys seem like your having fun, this early in the morning." said Sugata, who appeared out of nowhere.

"W-What did you get here?!" Lucy yelled in shock of Sugata's sudden appearance.

"I hope you don't me digging in myself do you?" Sugata asked Natsu.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Natsu said, feeling generous enough to let Sugata eat some of it.

"Don't be so generous?!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"Thanks for the meal." Sugata thanked, and started eating.

"Don't blow me off!" Lucy yelled at Sugata.

"No need to be so cruel. I'm here with important news." Sugata said.

"Important news?"

"Remember that black hole I was talking about. It seems to have moved, after stopping by here." informed Sugata.

"WHAT?!" the Fairy Tail wizards exclaimed in unison. Ikaros remained silent.

"How do you know this?" Erza asked Sugata.

"After Ikaros' introduction, I went back to monitoring the black spot, and I managed to track it the town of Magnolia."

"Magnolia?! That's where Fairy Tail is!" Gray yelled.

"We gotta go back, and tell what's going on!"

"Hold on. I see no reason to alert them just yet. The black hole hasn't done anything yet since stopping by at your town."

"Still, we can't leave the situation as it is." Erza said.

"True." Sugata hands Erza a Communications Lacrima Crystal, "So keep this. Contact when you reach Magnolia. You're still on the job, after all." Sugata said. Erza nods. "By the way, Natsu. Back in the town where your guild resides, do you live alone?" Sugata asked Natsu.

"Huh? Yeah, just me and Happy..." Natsu answered. He was a bit confused at first, but then it came to him a bit later, "Wait, don't tell me...?!"

Sugata titled his glasses, "Since we don't know much about her, why not let Ikaros stay at your home?"

"Now hold on, don't just decided that for yourself!" Natsu yelled.

"She'll be stuck to you anyway, so long as that chain is still there." Sugata said.

"What?" Natsu looked perplexed. He look at his right hand, and noticed the chain is still rapped around it. "That's right... I forgot all about this chain..." Natsu had suddenly gone pale. He started to imagine what his guild mates would say if that learned about the meaning of the chain. They might get the wrong idea, and make fun of him for it. He suddenly crouched himself into a corner, in a depressed like state. "There's no way I can go back to the guild like this..."

"Master?" Ikaros asked.

"Leave me alone! I gotta figure out how to get myself out of this mess before it even happens..."

"Natsu, we'll have to go back to the guild, one way or another." Gray said harshly.

"Don't get all cold hearted on me! Why don't you put yourself in my shoes?! Then you'll see what it means to be a laughing stuck!"

"Why don't you quite bitching about making yourself look like a total fool of yourself? Wait, now that I think about, you already look like a fool." Gray insulted Natsu.

"What'd you say, Striper Boy?! I know you're not talkin' smack about me!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"Oh, I'm talkin' smack! And I'd be happy to smack you in the face, ya Flaming Loser!" Gray barked at Natsu. Now they're ready to fight each other.

"There they go again." Lucy sighed. Erza sighed as well. She was going to stop them herself, but Ikaros, strangely, beat her to it.

"Do you have ill intent towards my Master?" Ikaros asked Gray.

"Stay out of this! You don't have..." Gray paused, when he noticed Ikaros giving him odd stare, "... any...thing ... to do... with..." Gray slowly uttered.

"Do you have... any ill intent towards my Master...?" Ikaros' stare starts to reek of a certain message. This message was telling Gray, "If you try to hurt Master, you die".

"No ma'am." Gray quickly answered, bowing to Ikaros politely, "None once so ever."

"Gray is bowing to Ikaros?!" Lucy and Happy yell together. Natsu and Erza stared at Gray's behavior with confusion. It was clear that Gray is somewhat intimidated by Ikaros, as evident by the cold sweat he broke into.

"Hey, Gray...?" Natsu stared at Gray with a perplexed look on his face.

"Well, I have to admit, it will be a problem explaining the circumstance surrounding this girl. And, we certainly can't have him going back with that chain around his hand." Erza said.

"Gee, ya think?!" Natsu yelled.

"Master. I have to ability to expended the chain at any length. And I can make completely invisible if you want." Ikaros informed, and suddenly, the chain completely disappeared from sight. Only a short section of the chain from her caller remained.

"If you could do that, you should have said it sooner!" Natsu yelled at Ikaros.

"I'm sorry." Ikaros apologized.

"Okay, can we get this freak show on the road?" Lucy asked.

**(-Train ride back to Magnolia-)**

Natsu, being motion sick, laid down on Ikaros' lap, as they rode the train. Lucy sat in front of her and Natsu, while Erza and Gray sat across from them.

Before they set off, Lucy and Erza picked up some casual clothes for Ikaros, so that she wouldn't attract too attention.

"Is Master alright?" Ikaros asked, concerned about Natsu.

"Don't worry." Lucy replied to Ikaros, "He just gets motion sickness. He'll be fine after we get off the train."

"Really?" Ikaros asked.

"Yeah." Lucy answered, "By the way, what happened to your wings?" Lucy noticed that Ikaros' wings had gotten shorter for some reason.

"Yes. I can make my wings size decrease at will." Ikaros explained as she turned herself around to let the others see her wings. They were indeed, smaller then they were originally.

"Wow, that's amazing! But, I'm not really surprised. Happy can do the exact same thing." said Lucy.

"I got wings!" Happy said, flapping his little wings. He sat with Lucy.

"Of course you do." Lucy said, before noticing Happy's sudden depression.

"But, hers are way bigger then mine..."

"Eh...?"

Meanwhile, Gray and Erza remain quiet throughout the trip. Gray was kind afraid to see or even look at the others with Ikaros.

"Does she scare you that much?" Erza asked.

"Huh? N-No... I just... uh..." Gray couldn't find the right words to come back with.

"I don't think we really need to worry about her." said Erza, "Though, she still leaves me with some doubts, I don't think she harbors any ill intent."

Gray stayed silent.

**(-Magnolia train station-)**

Team Natsu, and their new companion, Ikaros, make it to Magnolia. Natsu is feeling energized after the long trip.

"WOOOO! I'm feeling better!" Natsu happily cried out after stepping out of the train.

"See, what did I tell you?" Lucy asked to Ikaros.

"Master is energetic."

Natsu's energetic nature quickly disappears when he heard Ikaros say that. He's gotta do something about that, otherwise, things will get even more weird at the guild.

"You guys look like your having fun." said a familiar voice.

"What an amusing bunch." said another familiar voice.

The team turned their heads, and are shocked to see Sugata, and his childhood friend, Mikako exiting the train.

"Sugata?! And... Mikako...?" Lucy uttered in shock.

"Why're you guys here?!" Natsu yelled.

"Well, I heard from Eii about your angel friend, and said you guys were leaving. I remembered that I had a summer home here in Magnolia, so I brought him here." Mikako said.

"Go home!" Natsu barked.

"Unfortunately for you, Natsu, Mikako insisted on this. Besides, this makes things easier for us. Now, I can continue my research of that mysterious hole, and help you guys keep an eye Ikaros." Sugata said, carrying a few bags.

"They do raise a good point." Erza agreed.

"Well, I don't mind them, but, Ikaros..." Lucy glances towards Ikaros, who is, curiously, chasing a butterfly.

"Well, since she's with your firecracker friend here, how about letting her join your guild?" suggested Mikako.

"Huh?!" Natsu and Gray groaned.

"Sounds good to me." Erza agrees, bringing "why" looks on the two wizards faces. "If Ikaros is going to show up causally at the guild, we might as well let her join. Speaking of which, we should be going. We're causing a scene." Erza walks ahead, firstly, to pick up her huge amount of luggage, and head to the guild, with the others following suit.

"Ikaros, we're leaving!" Natsu called to Ikaros. She joins the others immediately soon after.

**(-Later at the guild-)**

Many of the members in Fairy Tail are astonished. After the team finally comes back to the guild, they, along with Sugata explain the circumstances about Ikaros, and the black hole that has moved somewhere above Magnolia. And, for mostly Natsu's sake, they kept the fact that he's Ikaros' Master out.

As they explain, all eyes were Ikaros.

"She fell out of the sky, and from this "New World"?" asked Makarov to Erza.

"Yes." said Erza.

"And, this "New World" black hole is somewhere above Magnolia?" Makarov remains. He turns to Ikaros, "Ikaros was it? Can you show me these wings of yours?" Makarov asked Ikaros.

"Master?" Erza gasped.

"Don't worry, Erza. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that a story like that seems a bit tall for someone of my stature." Makarov said, "Now, please, show us what these wings look like?"

"Yes." Ikaros complied, and removed her jacket, to reveal her expanding wings. The members of Fairy Tail gazed in awe at their beauty. Pretty soon, most of them gather around to start asking questions, with some of the males asking her out, and some of them asking what kind of abilities she has.

"She's quite popular." Makarov said, "Well, I don't see why not. Let's have her join Fairy Tail."

"Um... are you sure about that, Master?" Erza asked Makarov.

"Of course. She looks like she could really fit in with the guild. Besides, she is pretty cute overall." Makarov smirked a silly smirk.

"I see..." Erza sighed. She thought this was typical of Makarov, but now she's relieved that he's letting Ikaros join the guild.

"You know, you're technically still on the job. How are you going to go about the business?" Makarov asked. Erza froze in an instant. She seems to have neglected to think about that. So did everyone else in Team Natsu.

"There's no need to worry. I have a feeling it will take some time to solve the mysterious surrounding the black hole, and Ikaros' involvement with it." said Sugata, "And I'll be staying with Mikako, so we'll be relatively close. In the meantime, you can take different jobs at your leisure."

"Besides, it's only worth 100 jewel." said Mikako.

"That too." added Sugata.

"Okay... we'll, I guess there's no helping it." Erza said. She turns around to everyone else in the guild, "Alright, everyone, there's no need to crowd Ikaros like that! Give her some space!" Erza said to the Fairy Tail guild members. They did as she said.

Moments later, Mirajane used the Fairy Tail emblem stamp to magically place the emblem on her right arm.

"There you go. It'll be a pleasure having you here with us." Mirajane smiled to Ikaros.

"Thank you for allowing me to join your guild." Ikaros bowed to Mirajane, as she thanked her.

"Oh, it's no problem." Mirajane bowed back to Ikaros.

"Not that exchange again." Lucy sighed.

"So, Ikaros, where will you be staying?" Mira asked Ikaros.

"The place of residence I will reside in is with my-" Ikaros' sentence was abruptly cut off with Natsu came up from behind to forcefully cover her mouth, to keep her from saying anymore.

"Natsu...?" Mira asked, surprise by Natsu's sudden action. She noticed that he was sweating profound buckets.

"Uhh... well... uh..." Natsu uttered, trying to find the right words to explain it. This caught nearly everyone's attention. "S-She'll... be... s-s-staying... with me..." Natsu leaked.

"**WHAT?!**" Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, Loke, yelled together at the same time.

"What the hell does that mean?! She'll be staying with you?!" Elfman yelled.

"Explain yourself, Natsu! What relationship do you have with this angel girl?!" Wakaba yelled too.

"Natsu, I'm also quite curious. Why is it that she has to stay with you?" Makarov asked, calmly. However, a raging aura slowly erupts from Makarov's small body.

"Um... well..." Natsu became more nervous by the second.

"Well, you see, he and Happy are the ones who found her. And since she doesn't know much about our world, we thought it might be a good idea to have Natsu take care of her." Sugata said.

"Huh?!"

"Are you sure that's the truth?" Makarov asked. He's more suspicious now.

"He's a got a point. Being with Natsu and Happy might driving the poor girl up the wall." said Macao. Wakaba nodded, showing that he agrees with his old buddy Macao.

"Who asked you two?!" Natsu yelled as he literally Fire Dragon Iron Fist smacked them so hard they went flying. Pretty soon, the entire guilds starts brawling with each other, including Natsu, like always.

"Wow, such chaos. It certainly looks fun." said Mikako, with a smile.

"It's more like pain in the rear, if you ask me." said Makarov.

"So this is what a guild is like, huh?" Sugata looks on at the guilds fighting with each other, "It almost looks like family."

Ikaros stood there, staring at the huge guild fight. She mostly kept her eyes locked on Natsu, as he fights with the rest of his guild mates. Lucy glanced at Ikaros.

"What's wrong, Ikaros?" Lucy asked the angel girl.

"Master, is fighting with others..." Ikaros said.

"Oh, that's normal. He picks fights with everybody." Lucy said, "Well, as far as normal goes for this guild."

"He looks like he's having fun." Ikaros said, "I wonder if I could fit in here."

"Like I said, don't worry. We've got a talking blue cat who can fly, and a load of other weirdoes here. You'll fit in just fine." Lucy assured Ikaros.

"Thank you, Miss Lucy." thanked Ikaros. Lucy smiled.

_"Despite all the crazy stuff that followed after her strange appearance, we've got a new member joining us today. And her name, is Ikaros, the mysterious girl who fell from the sky. And the apparent servant girl to Natsu, as strange as that seems. I wonder how life will play out with Ikaros here?"_

* * *

BW: Sorry this took so, but this ends chapter 02. There will be times when my creative spirit weighs down for a while. And, I'm trying to build that spirit up again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya around.


End file.
